Falling Raindrops
by Prologi
Summary: Remus loves rain. Sirius hates it. Stuff happens. Sirius loves rain. ... NOT that kind of stuff! pokes rating Slash. Want to throw a wild guess about the pairing? (warning: fluff overload) MWPP, oneshot.


~Falling Raindrops~  
  
disclaimer: Do you seriously think I'm JKR? You shouldnt, since I am young enough to be her daughter.  
  
rating: Uh... PG-13? Just to be sure. And oh, I used the f-word. Bad me.  
  
summary: Remus loves rain. Sirius hates it. Stuff happens. Sirius loves rain. ... NOT that kind of stuff! *pokes rating* Slash. Want to throw a wild guess about the pairing? (warning: fluff overload)  
  
Warnings: First-fic warning. Absolutely. And bad english warning too. And so much fluff you don't want to even hear the word fluff in three months. Others, not relly. (Slash doesn't count.)  
  
Author's notes: Umm... Original title, isn't it? ^_^; This is my first-ever fanfic of any kind. I don't speak english as my first language. Or as second. So watch out for typos, otherwise they'll attack you when you sleep and eat your liver.  
  
*cough* Uh... I just noticed this isn't THAT fluffy, but always better to be sure, ne?  
  
Noticed just now, this is awfully short...  
  
And btw, I love rain. ^_^  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Remus' POV*  
  
I listen to the falling raindrops. They seem to play some kind of a tune, a song I have never heard before but still have heard thousands of times before.  
  
The sound sound is so soothing, the continuous pounding I want to be going on forever.  
  
It stops. I sigh unhappily. I wait. After a few minutes it starts again. I sigh again, out of relief this time. It's just soft, uneven tipping. Then it fastens. It's almost pouring out there, but I still open the window. Sirius growls behind me, but I still stick my head out. He hates rain.  
  
I enjoy the feeling of rain in my hair. The air smells so fresh.  
  
Suddenly Sirius is standing behind me and grabs me by the behind of my robes. He pulls me inside and closes the window.  
  
He whisperes something in my ear. I snuggle closer to him in reply.he smells so much like rain. It's weird he hates it. he smells like it, and his eyes remind me of two living stormclouds.  
  
He's worried about me catching a cold. How sweet. he's so caring.  
  
I so don't deserve him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Sirius' POV*  
  
I listen to the falling raindrops. I hate rain. It's so cold out there. And the sound is annoying. Even, non-stop splatter. Spalt, splat, splat.  
  
I'm going crazy up here. But I still don't want to leave.  
  
Moony loves rain. He's standing by the window and staring out. What a weirdo.  
  
The rain stops. I sigh in relief. About damn time. But my love looks kind of sad.  
  
The wonderful silence lasts only a couple of minutes. Then the unnerving tipping starts again. Remus sighs happily.  
  
Oh great, now the loony opened the window. Just fantastic. And with sticking his head out he's going to catch a cold and shiver under covers for weeks.  
  
Or on a second thought, he'll have a record fever and still go to every fucking class of his and achoo all over his notes.  
  
I walk to him and pull him back inside. He doesn't look too pleased, but doesn't complain when I close the window.  
  
Lovely, you are going to catch a cold if you do that." I whisper and he leans back to me.  
  
He's an angel. He smells of forests, lightnings and raindrops. His smell is like a drug, just as addictive.  
  
His eyes are amazing. Their color is like amber, with a hint of gold and hazel. His is like silk, so soft to touch...  
  
I run my fingers through his locks and push back a few strands that have escaped to his face.  
  
I so don't deserve him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*really no-one's POV*  
  
Outside the rain might rage, but inside the two Gryffindors were blind and deaf to anything but each other.  
  
(Last paragraph translated from crappy fanfic to English: it's still pretty damn cold out there, but Sirius and Remus are too busy snogging to notice anything. Well, until James rushes in and almost has a heartattack.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
*later*  
  
"Moony, guess what..."  
  
"What, Paddy?"  
  
"I think rain isn't that bad after all..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
~Author's notes number deux:~ *melts* Aww, isn't it cute?  
  
And oh, feedback people, feedback! I live for feedback.  
  
Flames will be laughed at and posted to journal just to show how stupid people are. 


End file.
